User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 33
meow (couldn't think of a better title) Please create MediaWiki:Grouppage-interfaceeditor with :Interface editor and change MediaWiki:Grouppage-chatmoderator to :Chatmod. super_miron 12:25, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Interface Editors Hi P-P, I was wondering, are we going to have an interface editor promotion? Or are you going to make a page for requests like this one? You should probably also update the Community Messages to let people know that the new group has been created. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :So, will there be a vote? :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think a vote would be a good way for picking people for this right due to its access and requirements. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh ok. You should probably update Community Messages and make a blog about it to let people know that the group has been created. ::: 15:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Pics Ok. I can't take screenshots so I got it from that site. Edyanuar (talk) 17:58, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Page protection & unprotection Please protect Category:The Penguin Herald Subscribers, protect Club Penguin Wiki:The Penguin Herald/Subscribers, and temporarily unprotect Template:TPHsubscriber, then re-protect it once I make one edit to it — I have to fix something. Thanks! super_miron 19:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Just let me know when you fix Template:TPHsubscriber, just in case. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat COME TO THE CHAT Update Template:Rights Hi, You need to change Interface editor in to Interface editor because the page name was changed. super_miron 14:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:The Penguin Herald #All of us know the password, because new issues will be posted on that account's user blog (not my idea), #and I will use that account to transclude the blogs on the subscribers' talk pages, too (on all pages which belong to Category:The Penguin Herald Subscribers. super_miron 15:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hawaiian Lei page Hi P-P, This guy keeps changing the Hawaiian Lei page. You should protect the Hawaiian Lei page because of edit wars. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Spydar. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote Ended. Hi P-P, The vote for Demoting Inactive Bots has finished. You can see the results here. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote Ended (2) Hi P-P, The vote for Change Signature Policy (Change images from 20px to at least 30px) has finished. You can see the results here. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Igloo Picture Hi P-P, On Mariocart's contest blog, I saw how your igloo submission did not include the any other things beside your igloo and it's furniture. Is it sorta like the cdn.avatar.clubpenguin.com thingy, to view your current player card, but this is to view your igloo? If you don't mind, could you tell me how to do that? My understanding of how all that works is low :P Thanks ;) Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 19:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Page Lock Hi P-P, People keep posting messages on this page. Please protect it. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 08:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, it's protected now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Unknown September Party Hi P-P, The next issue of the CP Magazine (out September 19) is a Medieval Issue. This means that the Unknown September Party is a Medieval Party! Is this enough proof to move the page? 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 18:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) CP Updates Blog Hi Penguin-Pal, why did you add Mariocart's Blog Post instead of mine? Didn't you select me to do this week's updates? Also, he might have done it first but I added more info first than him, however I couldn't add more since I had to sleep. That is just unfair :( And in case you say that Mariocart wouldn't have known of it, I have said it on chat FOR MANY TIMES that he even heard it! He just ignored me like normally EVERYONE ignores me in Real life...and now here...I just feel unwelcomed here... -User:Historicalcp RE:RE: CP Updates Blog Yeah but...didn't you select me to do the updates for this week? There was a list which showed the users who would do the CP updates from Aug 15 to Aug 29. Ninja Penguins did Aug 15, I was selected to do this week and Eaglesrule8 was selected to do next week. I contacted Mariocart MANY times that I was selected to do it but he just IGNORED me! The list is now messed up since its unknown now who will do next week. Me since Mariocart stole my turn or Eaglesrule or probably anyone else! That was a really unfair action Mariocart did to me, he didn't bully or anything but he must RESPECT turns. What if I steal his blog when he was selected? The next time when he is selected to do the CP Updates Blog, I will steal it from him instead... -User:Historicalcp RE:RE:RE:RE:RE CP Updates Blog If you didn't create the list, then who did it? Also, I told it to everyone in chat about that and everyone where fine with it. Also, he forgot many things such as *New Pin *New Newspaper *New Magazine *Cadence Playercard and Background *Etc. I was ACTUALLY going to release more stuff in my blog but my mom didn't let me to use the computer because I had to sleep to go to school. He doesn't even talk much which its one of the reasons why I dislike his CP Updates blog posts, because seeing the effort of working on the blog posts, it looks like he doesn't even care but only to be featured in the CP Wiki, by doing it faster than anybody else and to only add the images. I do the CP Updates Blog Post to make EVERYONE know about it, not just brag about it. Just look at the difference with a Stub Page with Mariocart's CP Updates Blog Posts. Also, seeing the effort Mariocart does is '''lazy'. I write a lot explaining about many updates and such things more to make the reader more interested. Just compare my first CP Updates Blog Post (July 11, 2013 Updates) to one of Mariocart's Blog Post. That was a REALLY long Blog Post I created, why? Because I added EVEN the minor news and updates. --User:Historicalcp Ban Can I please be unbanned? I'm not 9 but I am 15. OkatuKitteh (talk) 06:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I was planing to say Ts09 that is afterwards but I forgot. I joined in 2008 hence me clearly being 15 or so atm. Want a picture of me? OkatuKitteh (talk) 06:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It was just due to my tunslous avatar. Don't listen to what Blugo said months ago to you (I can explain it in PM if you want). Sannse said I'm allowed to use this account but only this account. OkatuKitteh (talk) 06:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) SWF Picture Hey P-P, How did you manage to remove the room triggers from Party2.swf (Big Momma's Backstage)? Even just trying to view all frames in that SWF file lead to SWFModify crashing. Also, could you try do the same with the Snow Forts? Whenever I delete the room triggers, it (for some reason) deletes the sand from the scenery. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:SWF Picture I installed the program, and I played around with it a little bit. However, even after exporting Frame 1, SWFModify just won't open it (all it says is opening it failed). Thanks for telling me about the program though! It will become useful for me in the future. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello there sir , We have received reports of you spamming in user blog comments. Please refrain from these activities, or else face a block. Thank you, super_miron 23:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Shameful display! Lol. :-- 23:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Um Miron, your warning someone with a higher rank than you :: Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 00:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't care :D super_miron 00:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was years ago so I don't see a problem. He likely stopped doing it ages ago OkatuKitteh (talk) 01:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seriously, miron, you are wasting your time in looking for old blogs. Get a life :P Beside you've probably bee through the June 2011 downtime, you know it was the right thing to do :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::this was meant to be a joke... super_miron 12:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I was trying to be cynical, i'm sorry if i was overreacting :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Wow. I never thought I'd see Penguin-Pal spamming. Although, P-P is right. It was years ago. That is sort of thing Miron would do to me - hunt down old blogs and find something to incriminate me. ::::::::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Spydar, take a joke -_- super_miron 17:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Even if it wasn't just a joke, you shouldn't be ashamed of your past. You have to embrace it. Penguin-Pal, no matter what you were like, you are a great admin and bureaucrat now, so the spamming was minor in comparison to the good things you have done for the wiki. Anyway, maybe we should stop replying to this before we break Penguin-Pal's talk page. :P ::::::::::-- 19:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::says the one who just replied super_miron 19:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi P-P, You need to add ahref="/wiki/User:The_Penguin_Herald", to the Bots section of MediaWiki:Common.css. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat ASAP. We have a situation. ICECREAM!!!! 15:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:SWF Picture Thanks for the helpful replies! Downloaded Trillix and now it looks like my problem is solved. :) Kallie Jo (talk) 15:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Portal Help Hi P-P! Can you make me a portal for all of my subpages except my OH NO!,Prank,and secret page? Can you please help me with this? Thanks for ur time. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to TUGM! :D Blogs 19:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Portal Help Yes! This is exactly what I meant by a portal. Can you make me one for my subpages? I just want to make it super easy to navigate on my user page. :) The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to TUGM! :D Blogs 21:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S.,Email me or put it in my talk page when ur done. I Made A Template! Hey Penguin Pal! I took your advice (that you might not remember about) and made a template! It is this! Poisoon140 (talk) 00:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 :poor P-P... he never saw a mascot... super_miron 20:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Cutout Aloha P-P, Could you make a cutout of this (Without the Hat) Please. Also can I have a another one without the Apron? Thanks Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 01:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S Its from here Sorry about the userboxes Sorry about the userboxes. I was only trying to improve the templates. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Jonah Simm (talk) 04:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC)User:Jonah Simm Should I undo the edits? I understand the parameters. But should I undo the edits I already did, or can I keep them? Jonah Simm (talk) 04:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC)User:Jonah Simm Unrelated userboxes and aren't really related to CP... super_miron 20:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Death Threats I PMed VicBot, and he said some mean things to me. I am concerned that he may actually harm me or another user here. I am reporting him to prevent any attacks. I also added a picture for proof. 123kitten2 (talk) 00:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Damn it Kitten, it was a joke -.- Sorry if it offended you in any way. Won't happen again. -Vic 01:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Like Vic said, he won't do that again and he didn't mean scare ou, so please do't be worried :) ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) JavaScript Hey, Is there anything wrong with this code I wrote? It doesn't seem to work. $('#contentSub a.chat-change-ban').click(function(){ $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset').append(' Swearing Violation of Privacy Policy/COPPA 3 kicks '); $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset div #chatbanreason-swearing').click(function(){ $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset inputname="reason"').attr("value","Swearing"); }); $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset div #chatbanreason-coppa').click(function(){ $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset inputname="reason"').attr("value","Violation of Privacy Policy/COPPA"); }); $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset div #chatbanreason-3kicks').click(function(){ $('.modalWrapper#ChatBanModal .modalContent .WikiaForm fieldset inputname="reason"').attr("value","3 kicks"); }); }); Thanks, super_miron 11:46, August 26, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't work! Hi P-P, Please look here. Spydar007 (Talk) 12:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Check again now. I sent a new message. :Spydar007 (Talk) 12:25, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::LOOK AT THE THREAD AND READ MY ENTIRE MESSAGE TO YOU. You should follow the thread. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 12:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::That's what i'm doing. I'm in the middle of making the feature that you requested. Please don't contact me here about this subject. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Spydar, calm down... super_miron 12:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry. :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 12:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Patrollers Hey, Penguin-Pal. I think it's a good idea. Kallie Jo has been very active lately and definitely deserves the rights. Thanks for asking my opinion, -- 02:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC)